iHave a Devil on My Shoulder
by wannabe1980
Summary: When Carly starts questioning her relationship with Freddie, she finds herself fighting her feelings for him. Will she listen to her inner voice? What is it telling her to do? Written for Croctober2 challenge. CREDDIE. I don't own iCarly!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my entry for the Croctober 2 challenge. Thanks to Creddiefans for putting this challenge together.**

**Summary: When Carly starts questioning her relationship with Freddie, she finds herself fighting her feelings for him. Will she listen to her inner voice? What is it telling her to do? **

**This one is going to be pretty short, I think. It is written from Carly's POV. It's kind of like her stream of consciousness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly-or anything else for that matter!**

**R&R!**

iHave a Devil on My Shoulder

Chapter 1

God! Look at him, lying on my bed like he belongs there. All stretched out on his side, watching me with that smirk of his. That smirk is so sexy! Wait, what? No, no, no…I didn't just think that. I mean, come on. This is Freddie we're talking about here. Freddie!

Freddie…with the overbearing, overprotective, and—let's face it—severely unbalanced mother. Freddie…with the AV Club entourage and the unnatural obsession with Galaxy Wars. Freddie…with the deep, soulful brown eyes and the smile that lights up a room. And that dimple! Oh, my God, that dimple!

Whoa! Did my knees just wobble when he smiled at me? That can't be. Good thing the bed is here to catch me. How did I get to the edge of the bed, anyway? Wasn't I just standing on the other side of the room?

"You okay there, Carls?" His voice is soft and low. It sounds like it rumbles in his chest. I'd love to run my hands over that chest and feel it vibrate under my touch. Holy mother of pearl! My brain is just going in all sorts of weird directions today.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." That was pathetic. No wonder he has that look on his face. I call it his "Bullshit, Carly!" look. It's the one he gives me whenever he thinks I'm full of it, and he's usually right. Like now.

Wow! His skin is hot. It feels like my wrist is on fire where his hand is wrapped around it. "What's wrong?" Is he pulling me down to the bed, or am I sinking down to him on my own? Does it even matter?

"N-nothing." My voice is shaky and weak. I have to do better, or he'll never believe me. I don't even believe myself. I can't tell him what's wrong, though. I haven't even figured it out yet.

"Talk to me, babe," he says in a whisper. He started calling me that about a year ago. He doesn't do it often. It just slips out every once in a while. I don't think he even realizes he's doing it.

My arm is tingling where his hand is running up and down from wrist to elbow. It feels amazing. "Why do you call me that?" Great. Way to go, Carly! Why did I ask him that? Do I really want to know the answer?

"Call you 'babe' you mean?" I feel awful at the hurt look on his face. I wish he hadn't just taken his hand off my arm. It's still tingling, but now it feels cold. All I can do is nod my head to answer his question. "I don't know. It just felt right, you know? Natural. And you never seemed to mind before." So I guess he did know he was doing it. He looks embarrassed…and something else. Ashamed? He won't meet my eyes. "I kind of thought maybe you liked it, or…. Anyway, I'm sorry." Rejected…that's it. He looks embarrassed and rejected.

"It's not that I don't like it, Freddie." I can't look at him when his eyes leap up to mine. They're so full of hope, and I can't stand it. My fingernails are suddenly very interesting. Oh, look. The polish on my pinkie is chipped. "I was just wondering is all."

"Oh." His voice is so low I can barely hear him, and he's not looking at me again. "Okay." I wish he'd quit nodding his head and hold still so I could kiss away his frown.

"Freddie, I-I…." My lips feel so dry. Wetting them isn't working, either. My tongue is too sticky and dry to do any good. "I…."

"You what, Carly?" There's that hope again, like a spark flaring up in his eyes.

"I just…."

"What up, home fries?" Son of a preacher man! Could Sam have _worse _timing? What's she doing here anyway? Oh, right. Costume shopping. Ugh!

"Hey Sam!" My smile feels as fake as a Playman centerfold's boobs.

"Ready to shop 'til you drop?" How can she be so chipper? She hates shopping.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Yep, I'm definitely going to win an Oscar someday.

"'Kay! I'll be downstairs. You got ham, right?"

"Yeah, Spencer restocked yesterday."

"Sweet! Later nub!" There she goes with her blonde curls and my perfect moment trailing after her. I wish she had raided the fridge before coming up here. Five more minutes was all I needed, and I could have been kissing him! Dang it!

"Shopping for what?" His awkward smile is sad and adorable at the same time. He's trying to pretend nothing just happened. Well, technically nothing did.

"Halloween costumes. For Tasha's party." I guess we're both pretending something didn't just _almost_ happen. I can barely follow my own logic on that one. I'm going insane!

"Oh, okay." The bed is shifting under me. Freddie's moving. He's getting up. He's walking away from me. He has a _really_ nice…no! No, I am _not_ checking out his butt! Where's he going, anyway? "You girls have fun. I guess I'll see you at the party tomorrow." I wish he had called me 'babe' just now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far. I hope the style of this story isn't too strange. It's supposed to be Carly's inner monologue-her thoughts as events unfold.**

**I own nothing! Absolutely nothing! Isn't that sad?  
**

iHave a Devil on My Shoulder

Chapter 2

How do I get myself into these situations? What did I ever do to bring these things upon myself? I can answer these questions with two words: Sam Puckett. Yeah, she's my best friend, and I wouldn't trade her for the world, but—seriously!—I have _got_ to learn how to say no to her.

I can't believe I'm standing here wearing this ridiculous getup, and I'm _actually_ considering buying it. I wouldn't be caught dead in this! Sure I'm eighteen now, and the theme of Tasha's party is "Sexy Spooks," but this is just too much. I can't show my face in public wearing this!

"Sam!" Note to self: less whine. Whining is _not_ sexy. This costume is, though. I hate to admit it, but Sam's right. I do look good in it. If only I had the nerve….

"What?" She pokes her head in through the fitting room curtain like there's no chance I might be _naked_ in here! "Whoa, Cupcake! You look awesome in that! Didn't Mama say so?" Her self-satisfied smirk would be irritating if I didn't already know she was right. "You-know-who is going to flip when he sees you in that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I should go as Cleopatra, Queen of Denial. I have to say, though, this she-devil outfit is growing on me. I like the way the tight red-sequined corset pushes my cleavage up. The sheer, flouncy red skirt barely covers my butt, but look how it shows off my legs. Of course, the black fishnet tights and the shiny red spike heels really set them off, too.

"You know." She's barely holding back her laughter now. "That guy you've been crushing on. The one you can't make up your mind about whether you want to go for it or not."

"Still not following you." I wish she would take the hint and drop it. She won't though. That's not her way.

"Uh huh. If you say so." That gleam in her eyes says she's not done with me yet.

"Well, let's see yours." I know she knows I'm just trying to distract her now. And I know she knows that I know she knows that, and…I'm giving myself a headache.

"What do you think?" Wow, I didn't realize how similar the two costumes are. We look like twins, in a way. Or maybe two sides of the same coin. Her outfit is made exactly like mine—tight sequined corset, short, flouncy sheer skirt, fishnet tights, and spike heels—except it's all white. "Help me tie the wings on."

"Where's your halo?"

"Almost forgot!" And there she goes. I guess she can help me tie my tail on when she gets back. What did I do with those little sparkly horns?

"Ta-da!" She's way too excited about this costume business. That little feathery halo bouncing over her head is going to go flying across the room if she doesn't settle down. To be fair, though, I would be just as excited if not for the whole Freddie thing.

What am I going to do about Freddie? We're just friends, right? I thought so, but today in my room I wanted…. I don't know what I wanted. I felt like I wanted to kiss him, but I've never felt anything like that for him before.

_**Oh, puh-lease!**_

"What did you say?" How did she know what I was thinking. I know I didn't say it out loud!

"I didn't say anything, Carls." Then where did that voice come from? "Turn around, and I'll fix your tail."

Our reflection is comical. I mean, we look great, but…. Sam's the angel, and I'm the devil? I'm sure the irony will be lost on no one.

* * *

**Reviews are always much appreciated! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again, thanks to the readers, subscribers, and especially the reviewers! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this demented little fic so far. I'm predicting maybe two or three more chapters, but I'm not sure.**

**I don't own anything. I'm just a squatter in the iCarly universe!**

iHave a Devil on My Shoulder

Chapter 3

Where is he? He said he would be here. I've been all through the house—every single room—and he's nowhere to be found! Maybe I should text him again. No…well _maybe_…no! I texted him fifteen minutes ago, and he said he was on his way. Still, he should be here by now, right? Where's my phone?

"Hey, Carly!" Who said that? Oh, Tasha. She looks cute. Doesn't she always?

"Hey, Tasha!" Cue fake smile. "Great party! What's your costume?"

"Oh, I'm a flapper." I knew that. Ugh…small talk. "Gibby's a mobster. He has an old-fashioned Tommy Gun and everything."

"Yeah, I saw him earlier. He's really rockin' the fedora." Okay, now _that_ laugh was genuine. It felt good. "Have you seen Freddie?"

"He just texted Gibby and said he'd be here in a few minutes. He's picking up his date, I think."

WHAT? "Oh, okay." My voice isn't shaking at all. That's good. "I was just wondering." I don't think that meat dip I ate is agreeing with me. I feel sick. "Where's the bathroom?"

Dry heaves. I hate it. This hard tile hurts my knees, too. And it's so cold! I guess I'm not going to be sick after all. No need to keep kneeling at the porcelain altar.

Okay. Any minute now, I'm going to be brave enough to go out there. I can't keep hiding in here all night. That is, if I _were_ hiding…which I'm definitely _not_…I couldn't keep doing it all night!

What's wrong with the doorknob? It won't turn. Wait. It's not the doorknob. It's my hand. My wrist must be broken, but it doesn't hurt. I can move all my fingers, too. So why can't I turn my wrist and open this janky door?

That girl in the mirror looks scared. She looks sad, too. What does she have to be worried or upset about, anyway? So her best friend is bringing a date tonight. So what? Why should mirror-girl care? She's not in love with him or anything. Right? Right.

Okay. Deep breath. On three. One. Two. Three. Turn the knob, and….

Wow! I didn't think it was possible, but the party is even more crowded than before. I need to find Sam. Where is she? I don't see her. Oh, wait. There's a pair of white feathery wings, and…yep, blonde curls.

Who's that she's talking to? I don't think I know him. He looks kind of familiar, though. I can't really tell from here. Got to get closer... "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Carls!" Oh my god. I can't believe it's… "You remember Adam, right?" Him!

"Y-yeah." Time for the smile. "Hey, Adam. How've you been?" I didn't know Sam still talked to him.

"Good." His smile is cute, but it doesn't get to me anymore. I don't feel butterflies in my stomach like I did the first few times he smiled at me. Not since…well, never mind. That hardly matters anymore. "So you girls…devil and angel, huh? Looks like you got your costumes mixed up, though." Insert obligatory chuckle here. How many times have I heard that joke tonight? Could he be any more generic?

"Yeah." I hate the way my fake laugh sounds. "We thought we'd go for irony." How can I get Sam away from him for a minute? "I'm gonna go find the snack table. Sam?" That ought to do it.

"Nah, I'm good." Oh. My. God. She just pulled a pizza roll out of her cleavage!

"Oh. Okay, then. Well…I'll talk to you later." Where is that snack table?

Just what I need. Chocolate. This punch is awesome, too. I never thought I'd be the loser standing by herself at the snack table, though. I should've known better than to come alone.

"Yeah, sorry we're late. Her mom had to get some pics. I think she filled an entire card." That voice! That laugh! He's here…finally! Who's he with? Is that…? Sabrina! God, I wish this punch was spiked.

Should've known _he_ wouldn't be alone tonight. Not that I was planning to hook up with him. Absolutely not! I just thought we could hang out together. That's all.

_**You know better than that!**_

Who said that?

_**I did.**_

Who? Where?

_**Over here. Look to your right. A little more. Here I am!**_

"Aaack!" Holy chiz! There's a three-inch-tall Carly sitting on my shoulder, and she's wearing my devil costume! Maybe that punch is spiked after all.

_**No, my dear. You can't blame the punch.**_ Her smirk is evil._** I'm here because YOU need me.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Please feed the author. She likes reviews! :)**_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm having so much fun writing this story! I hope you're having just as much fun reading it. :) Thanks for all your feedback!  
**

iHave a Devil on My Shoulder

Chapter 4

"You all right, Carls?" Someone is shouting at me. "Carls? Carly!" Oh, it's Sam.

"Huh? What?"

"I said, 'Are you all right?' You screamed and dropped your cup. You were freaking out."

"Do you see…?" She's gone! "On my shoulder. Did you see her?"

"Her?" Great. Now Sam thinks I'm insane. "What was it…a _lady_bug? A black _widow_?"

"Sam!" How can she laugh at me at a time like this? "I'm serious! She was _right there_!"

"Carls, there's nothing on your shoulder. Seriously, though, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing." Looks like lying is my only option. "I just thought I saw something. Never mind."

"'Kay…. Adam's waiting for me on the dance floor. Come dance with us." She's trying so hard to cheer me up. I wish it was working.

"Not right now. I think I'm gonna go mingle." Maybe find Freddie…and (it's hard to even think it)…Sabrina. "Thanks, though."

"Sure thing, Cupcake." I'm not fooling her. "If you change your mind, we'll be here."

It's hard being alone in a crowd. This place is packed with couples. I feel like a third wheel everywhere I go. I need to find Freddie.

There he is. He looks so good in that costume. He's supposed to be a prisoner, but I've never seen a prison uniform fit like that. Those cutoff sleeves really show off his biceps. And his shirt is unbuttoned down to his chest…those pecs…mmm! All that working out is paying off.

Snap out of it, Carly! He's on a date with another girl. Where is she, anyway? And besides, you don't like him _that way_, remember?

_**How much longer are you gonna lie to yourself?**_

Oh, God, no! She's not back. She can't be!

_**Yeah, well, I'm not too thrilled about being here either, you know. **_There she sits. Plain as day. _**I'd much rather see you figure this chiz out for yourself. But you can't do that, can you? So I have to take time out of my busy schedule to sit here on your shoulder and state the obvious for you. **_

Figure what out for myself?

_**What to do about that hot hunk of man over there. **_Is she really rolling her eyes at me? She is!_**  
**_

What hot hunk of man over where?

_**Don't play dumb with me, sweet cheeks. I know you better than that.**_

So if you're supposed to tell me what to do about it, then start talking!

_**No need for attitude. The obvious place to start right now would be going over there and talking to him.**_

And say what?

_**Tell him how hot he looks. Tell him you want him. Better yet, just skip the talking and kiss him!**_

But what about Sabrina?

_**Do you **_**see**_** Sabrina around here anywhere? I don't.  
**_

Okay. It shouldn't be so hard. I mean, he has loved me for what...six years now? Seven? Surely he didn't just get over it just like that! And the way he was looking at me yesterday... I know he still has feelings for me. And where _is_ Sabrina anyway? So I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I just flirted with him. Just a little bit. Right?

_**Right! So get to it!**_

Okay. Here goes._  
_

**Now hold on a minute there, devil girl! **

All right, now who was _that_?

**I think you already know the answer to that question. You've had my counterpart whispering in your ear all night. Don't tell me you weren't expecting **_**me**_**.**

Oh, no! Don't tell me. I don't even want to look.

**I'm afraid so, dear. Try not to scream this time. People are beginning to talk about you.**

Yep. There she is on my left shoulder, just as I thought. Another three-inch version of me. Except this one is wearing Sam's angel costume.

* * *

**AN: Two updates in one day! Can you believe it? Don't you think I deserve a review now? :) LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, my pretties! Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it! Only one more chapter to go (I think)!**

**Thanks for the comments. I love reading your feedback. It really motivates and inspires me. :)**

**I still don't own iCarly, but I'm going to put it in my letter to Santa this year!**

**Please R&R!**

iHave a Devil on My Shoulder

Chapter 5

"Carly? Carly!" Why is everyone shouting at me tonight?

"What, Freddie?" Mmm…his hands feel so good on my skin, even just gripping my arms.

"You were kind of out of it for a second there." I love that laugh of his. "Where were you just now?"

"Oh, I was just…nothing. Never mind." He's so close. I'm almost in his arms. Just one more step….

_**Atta girl. Go for it!**_

**He's here with another girl for cryin' out loud! Are you just going to steal him away from his date? That's a bit trashy, don't you think?  
**

Well…. _He's_ the one who put his hands on _me_, and….

_**Right! And if he were really into Sabrina, he'd be all over **_**her**_** right now, wouldn't he?**_

Exactly! He's not even _with_ her!

**But you don't know **_**why**_**. She may be in the bathroom or something. You can't just make assumptions like that!**

But I want him so bad! Whoa! Wait a minute! What?

_**Oh, please! I thought we were past all this "oh no, he's just my friend" bullshit. Admit it, girl. You got it bad for this boy!**_

I…I…well…I _am_ attracted to him.

**But you don't know that it will work out between you. What if it doesn't? You could lose your best friend. Are you willing to risk that?**

_**If you listen to miss play it safe over there, you'll never know the pleasure of his kiss. Oh, wait a minute! That's right! You do know how it feels to kiss him, and you liked it. A lot. Remember?**_

Yeah, I remember. All too well.

_**So just take that last step. Look at the way he's looking at you. He wants you. It's written all over his face! **_

**Think about what you're doing.**

_**Cue exasperated sigh and eye roll. You've done nothing **_**but**_** think about it lately. You know you want him as much as he wants you. One little step. Arms around his neck. Lips raised a bit, and…viola! Hot, steamy Freddie kissin'. **_

**Oh, holy chiz!**

_**Whoa! Is that cussing I hear over there, angel girl? They're gonna boot you out of heaven for that! That's okay, though. There's always room for one more where I'm from.**_

Stop it! Just stop!

"Sorry, Carly!" Why did he jump away from me like I burned him? And why does he look so sad? Wait, did I say that last part out loud?

"No! Freddie, wait!" How am I going to fix this one? "I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who were you talking to? I'm the only one here—well, the only one who was interacting with you." God, his face looks so hurt. I can't believe I did that to him. I'm such a jerk sometimes!

"I was…I was talking to myself." Lame. So lame. I'm a nub, too. A nub and a jerk. A nubby jerk, or jerky nub. Head of jerk, rump of nub. The jerknub. God, my brother's insanity must be hereditary.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I've just had a lot going on in my head lately. I didn't mean to shout at you. And I _definitely_ didn't want you to stop touching me." I doubt that he even heard that last part. I barely managed to speak the words.

"What? What did you just say?" This is new. The hope in his eyes isn't painful to look at this time. It's drawing me in.

Okay, time to do that damned bravery thing again. Deep breath. "I said…." Clear throat and wet lips. One more deep breath. "I said I didn't want you to stop touching me." I never knew my heart could pound like this. And my palms are sweaty. Ew.

"You…what?" He's going to hyperventilate! His chest is heaving. Ooh, those muscles! I can't help it. I have to touch him.

"Freddie?" I can feel his heart pounding under my palm. "Are you okay?" Mmm, his muscles are so firm, and his skin is so smooth. Why did I fight this so long?

**Because, up until now, you had enough sense to know better!**

_**Would you shut the fudge up, please? We're just getting to the good part!**_

"Y-yeah, I'm good." I feel like my eyes are glued to his. I swear there are magnets in our lips. I can't fight the pull. So close. I love the way his eyes flutter closed. I smell the punch on his breath. It's so warm on my lips. All I have to do is stand on my toes, and…mmm! Freddie's kiss!

"Freddie? Carly?" I swear, I'm going to kill whoever that is! Or maybe have Sam do it for me. I'm busy right now. My eyelids feel heavy. I really don't want to open them and see who just interrupted us. It can't be avoided, though. Let's see who has to die tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here it is...the final chapter! I hope you like it. I have to say I'm pretty pleased with it. I'm a bit biased, though. :)**

**Anyway, thanks to all my faithful readers, and even bigger thanks to the reviewers! Now, I just need your vote! :) Win or lose, though, I've had a blast writing this story. I'm happy to know many of you have had fun reading it, too.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R!**

iHave a Devil on My Shoulder

Chapter 6

"Sabrina!" I can feel Freddie's voice rumbling in his chest, probably because he's still holding me pressed up against it. "Uh, we were just, uh…."

"I _saw_ what you were just doing!" She looks angry. "I can't believe you! I'm leaving!"

"Uhm…er…I, uh…." Freddie can't seem to figure out what to say to her. Why doesn't he just tell her the truth—that we're together now? Unless…maybe we're not? Oh, God! No!

**Didn't I tell you?**

Ow! That pain! Like a firebrand stabbing through my chest. So that's what it feels like when your heart breaks. It's awful!

"N-no, Sabrina. You don't have to go." I'm such an idiot! "I-I'll go. I'm s-so s-sor-ry." Of course, now everyone is staring at me. What's more entertaining than a hysterical, sobbing she-devil? "I sh-shouldn't ha-have…." I have to get out of here. Now.

"Carly, wait!" Freddie's following me, but I can't stop. I can't face him. There's no way I can stay here and watch him apologize to her—beg her to forgive him for kissing me. Or worse yet—tell her it wasn't what it looked like. It was _exactly_ what it looked like! At least, to me it was.

Is he going to tell her that _I_ kissed _him_? That it didn't mean anything? I can't be here to witness it.

"Carls? What's wrong?" Sam's hot on my heels now, but I can't stop for her either. I can't breathe in this stuffy little room. I have to get outside where whatever this thing is that's squeezing my chest will let go.

I've heard the expression "scalding tears" before, but I never thought tears could _actually_ burn! My pillow is soaked. I'm going to have to drink a gallon of water to replace what has leaked from my eyes tonight.

**I **_**warned**_** you. You should have taken the time to find out where he and Sabrina stood. Now look at you. Crying yourself to sleep—face buried in a soggy pillow—while he's probably off somewhere making up with his girlfriend. And to top it all off, you've probably damaged your friendship beyond repair. Way to go, there. Good work!**

Shut up! Shut up, shut up, _shut UP_!

"Carly?" And now I'm hallucinating. Fan-freakin'-tastic! "Carls…." Like I need _another_ voice in my head tonight! But it's Freddie's voice. It sounds so _good_.

I must be dreaming. I can feel his hand on my back. The way he's touching me…. I don't ever want to wake up. "Carly, babe, look at me."

Now that's just cruel. I'm being tortured by my own imagination. I know he's not really there, but just out of curiosity…. Oh my God. "Freddie?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm here."

"B-but what about Sabrina?" My voice sounds desperate and hopeful, but I don't care. He's here!

"Gibby's going to take her home. She was pretty upset with me."

"I'd be upset, too, if I caught my date kissing another girl."

"It wasn't even like that, Carly. She told me she was planning to go to the party a couple weeks ago. I offered her a ride, but that's all. I never thought of it as a date. I thought she understood that. Apparently, I was wrong."

"So you and she…you're not…?"

"Nope." His smile is so beautiful. "I'm available."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

His lips taste so good. I can't believe how soft they are, and…_mmm_…I love it when he licks my bottom lip like that. I know what he's asking for. I want the same thing.

His tongue feels amazing rubbing against mine. I can't wait to feel that tongue…_ooh yes_! I didn't realize how strong his hands were. I love the way they feel on my chest—stroking, kneading, and—_OH GOD_—when he pinches…_mmmm_!

**Don't you think you're moving too fast?**

No! Shut up! I want this, and so does he.

**You just don't want to rush into anything. What if….**

_**Haven't you had enough of being WRONG for one night? Honestly! What do I have to do, tie you up? Hmm…actually….**_

What? She doesn't have an answer for that? What's she…? Holy chiz! She's actually tied up! You _tied_ her up?

_**Hey, don't look at me! I'm just a product of your subconscious. You're calling the shots here underneath it all. Don't blame me if things get a little kinky!**_

Kinky? Who said anything about kink…_aahhh_. "Mmm, Freddie! Yeah, right _there_!"

_**Yeah, girl! Get your man! Maybe now **_**I**_** can get some sleep instead of cooking up those R-rated dreams every night! **_

"You like that, Carly?"

"Yes, Fred—_ah, yeah_—Freddie."

_**Looks like you got it from here. Check ya later, sweet cheeks. Maybe I'll take a vacation….**_

"Mmm, Carly, yeah! Touch me here." He likes that—right below his…. "Like that. _Yeah_. Don't stop."

I don't know where my clothes went. Or his either. Oh well, guess we don't need 'em. If he'd just touch me like…_yeah_. How does he do that? It's like he reads my mind.

"Freddie, I-I…." I don't know how to say it.

"You what?" That husky whisper is making me tingle all over.

"I want you, Freddie." I've never seen his eyes like this. All glassy and almost drunk-looking.

"_Oh, Carly_." That groan makes me ache. "You don't know how bad I've wanted to hear you say that."

Oh, wow, I can't believe he's touching me _there_! It's so…. "Freddie! _Ah, Freddie_! Please…_now_…."

"Carly! Baby, I'm gonna…." God, I'm on fire!

"Me too, Freddie!" I can feel him. _All_ of him. And I….

Wow. That was amazing. My skin feels hot all over. He's flushed and sweaty, but the sheen looks good on him. Who knew gummy bears could cast such a romantic glow?

"Carly." He's still breathing hard. I can feel his heart pounding. "That was…. I just…. I love you, Carly." It's true. His eyes say it all.

"I love you too, Freddie." And I mean it. I hope he sees that. His smile says he does.

"So if I can ask…what made you realize it? That you love me?" I love that sparkle in his eyes when he's this happy.

"A little voice whispering in my ear." I can't help but giggle. I'm absolutely giddy right now. "Looking out for my best interest."

"Like an angel on your shoulder?" Those fingers in my hair are making me kind of dizzy.

"Nah, more like a devil."


End file.
